regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Extordonary Regular Show
The Extordonary Regular Show is an adult focused animated show that airs on Comedy Central at 10:30 PM on Wednesdays. Main Characters *Mordecai *Rigby *Pops *Skips *Mitch *High Five *Thomas *Sonic the Hedgehog *Classic Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Classic Miles "Tails" Prower *Shadow the Hedgehog *Amy Rose *Cosmo (Sonic X) *Silver *Gumball *Darwin *Nicole *Angry Birds *Studder *Paz *Wander *Sylvia *Zim *Gir *Skoodge *Minimoose *The Almighty Tallest *The Empire (Main Antagonists) *Nate Wright *Ben Tennyson *Ben's friends *Autobots *Avengers *S.H.I.E.L.D *Bart Simpson *The Flynn-Fletchers *Homer Simpson *Peter Griffin *Stan Smith *Sanjay *Craig *Ed *Edd (Double D) *Eddy *Scrooge *Huey *Dewey *Louie *Kanan Jarrus *Ezra Bridger *Hera Syndulla *Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios *Sabine Wren *C1-10P *Stan Marsh *Eric Cartman *Kyle Broflovski *Kenny McCormick *Bob Belcher *Linda Belcher *Tina Belcher *Gene Belcher *Louise Belcher *Sabrina Spellman *Salem *Hilda Spellman *Zelda Spellman *Professor Giest *Harvey Kinkle *Jessie *Jim *Amy *Shinji *Ambrose *Veralupa *Londa and Zonda *Calvin *Hobbes *Susie *Robin *Cyborg *Beastboy *Starfire *Raven *Doc *Dopey *Bashful *Grumpy *Happy *Sneezy *Sleepy *Daniel (G1) *Spike (G1) *Carly (G1) *Sparkplug (G1) *Penn Zero *Sashi Kobayashi *Boone Wiseman *Goofy *Pete *Max Goof *Peg Pete *P.J. Pete *Pistol Pete *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Eugene H. Krabs *Sandy Cheeks *Zidgel *Midgel *Fidgel *Kevin Penguins! *Jason Conrad *Michelle Conrad *Grandmum *Sol *Anakin Skywalker *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Ahsoka Tano *R2-D2 *C-3PO *Haré *Guu *Weda *Duke *Scarlett *Hi-Tech *Heavy Duty *Tunnel Rat *Snake Eyes *Kamakura *Jinx *Long Range *Spirit Iron-Knife *Lt. Stone *Scott Abernathy *General Hawk *Star Butterfly *Marco Diaz *Russell Clay *Denny Clay *Henrietta "Hank" *Rayman *Globox *Murfy *Duke Renegades *Scarlett Renegades *Flint *Lady Jaye *Roadblock *Snake Eyes Renegades *Tunnel Rat Renegades *Jinx Renegades *G.I.Joe Army Renegades *Timon *Pumba *Thel 'Vadam *Rtas 'Vadum *Dewer Delumino *N'tho 'Sraom *Usze 'Taham *Buzz Lightyear *Mira Nova *Booster Sinclair *XR *Commander Nebula *LGM *Ty Parsec *Rocket Crocket *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Professor Utonium *The Mayor of Townsville *Ms. Sara Bellum *Ms. Keane *Blooregard Q. Kazoo *Mac *Wilt *Eduardo *Coco *Mr. Herriman *Frankie Foster *Madame Foster *Goo *Courage *Muriel and Eustace Bagge *Johnny Test *Dukey *Leonardo *Donatello *Raphael *Michelangelo *Master Splinter *April O' Neil *Slash *Leatherhead *Dr. Tyler Rockwell *Pigeon Pete *Kirby O'Neil *Casey Jones *Jack Kurtzman *Hubert J. Farnsworth *Cubert J. Farnsworth *Scruffy Scruffington *Hermes Conrad *LaBarbara Conrad *Dwight Conrad *Amy Wong *Bender Bending Rodríguez *Turanga Leela *John A. Zoidberg *Philip J. Fry *Blythe Baxter *Russell Ferguson *Zoe Trent *Vincent 'Vinnie' Alfonso Terrio *Sunil Nevla *Minka Mark *Pepper Mildred Clark *Penny Ling *Anna Twombly *Roger Baxter *Youngmee Song *Jasper Jones *Sue Patterson *Buttercream Sundae *Aunt Christie *Sugar Sprinkles *Steven Quartz Universe *Garnet *Amethyst *Pearl *Greg Universe *Dan Zembrovski *Troll Moko *Amanda Highborn *Randy Cunningham *Howard Weinerman *Dipper Pines *Mabel Pines *Wendy Cordury *Stan Pines *Ford Pines *Soos Ramirez *Mario Bros *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Cranky Kong *Flapjack *Bubbie *Captain K'nuckles *Zack *Sandra *Juliet *William *Mike *Buster *Lilly *The Doctor *Clara Oswald *Dudley Puppy *Kitty Katswell *Theo Thomas *Jeremy *Richard *James *Lucy *Dally *Tim *Zachary Delightful *Ronald Arthur Modesto the Third *Edward *Carl Delightful *Bill, Jake and Kenny *Dazzle Novak *Pizzaz Miller *Chrysalis Zirconia Tate *Rad Cunningham Episodes Season 1 # The Extordonary Pilot # Nate's Babysitters # Mordecai's woman # Maellard vs Barranco # The adorable couple of Richard and Nicole # The Shark # Homer's Secret Fear # Pops in love # A bad cap # Potatoes # Anais's 5th birthday # Rigby and Darwin's Amazing Adventure (Part 1) # Rigby and Darwin's Amazing Adventure (Part 2) # Attack of the Newborn Rabbid Empire # Bart's Gone Mysterious! # More viral videos # Meet the Pryo/Marge # Mordecai, your fired # Regular Clarence # The End # New Portable Toilet # Gumball's new pet # Lisa gets Rick Trolled # A horrible truck # The Car # Empire invasion Season 2 # Deep Space Homer (Again) # Barranco's Greatest Scheme # Meet the Demoman/Mitch # Take place # The Koopa # Raving Scaled Ninja Rabbids # Weekend at Nate's # The Revenge # Bart's History # The Flying Dutchman's Wrath # Zim, Gumball, Nicole, and Skoodge's Awesome Adventure Part 1 # Zim, Gumball, Nicole, and Skoodge's Awesome Adventure Part 2 # Time Travel into Young Age # Stranded Desert # Mordecai and the Rigby's strikes back again # Its Time, plus # Goodbye Benson # The Men # The Stress # Attack of the Bandits # Benson Returns # Do the Empire # Who killed Quagmire? # Can you spare a pencil? # Wet Painters # Barranco, the invisible rabbid # Bart's babysitters # The Vacation # Camping can be amazing # The new students # A Hero turned Empire # B.L.A.D.E (Episode) # Rigby and Brian's extreme adventure # Moon Invasion 4: The final Chapter # Ellen's College Season 3 # The New Menace # Self destruction # Money Problems, & Stuff # Zim and Gumball's Vacation on Funulop # Paranormal Stupidity Part 1 # Paranormal Stupidity Part 2 # Dia el de los muertos (Day of the Dead) # Eggs # Get your Buttocks Out of here you Butthead! # The Angry Dads # Fortune Cookie 3: The True Bad Luck # Separation # Blast to the Past # Trip to San Antonino # Lisa's Babysitters # Homer the Ugly Apple Tree # Nicole's newborn # Raphael's New Love # The Revenge of the Twitch # The Mega-Rabbid D.29 # Mecha Madness # Night of the Living Dead # Dawn of the Infection # Rise of the Extinction # Homer's Origin # Muscle O's # The Bird Claws # The Power of Friendship # Stewie's new ball # Ellen Returns # Zelokzilla vs Benkong # Nate the Invisible Teen # What The Heck Am I Looking At!? # Operation:Qwerita Invasion # Fortune Cookie 4: Mordecai's Ruff life # Trip to The Glade of Dreams # Muscle Mom # World's bested friendship # Separation Twice # Roger's Barbershop Qurartent # Road to Puppet (Again) # Pop-Borg # Stewie and the Brians # Zelok and Kamek's Greatest Villainous Adventure # The Empty Park # Jaws # High Stress Fever # Maellard Retires Season 4 (The Sacred Starshroom Saga) # Darkness Shall Rise # The Search for The Sacred Starshrooms # The battle for the First # Second on an island # If the Third then its missing # The Ultimate Battle Part 1/7 # The Ultimate Battle Part 2/7 # The Ultimate Battle Part 3/7 # The Ultimate Battle Part 4/7 # The Ultimate Battle Part 5/7 # The Ultimate Battle Part 6/7 # The Ultimate Battle Part 7/7 # The Fate of Lollies Part 1 # The Fate of Lollies Part 2 # The Fate of Lollies Part 3 # Benson Returns, again Season 5 (After Lolies's death) # Winner Take All # Benson gets an F- # The Z.N.R Returns # The Empire Mission # Slender Man Part 1 # Slender Man Part 2 # Snow Day # A Dead Friend of Abraham Simpson II # Teen Abuse # Child and Irken captured # The Wrong Place # The Wrong Mission # Brainstorming # The Federation # The Replacement # Heart's day out # New Loyalty # Resisty vs S.T.P.Ss # Backseat Drivers from on the Road # Abducted # The Discorvery # Failure # Aftermath Part 1 # Aftermath Part 2 # Zim, Gumball, Stewie, Brian, Skoodge, Bashful, Nicole, Hera, Squidward, Eugene, Ceveland, Quamire, and Joe in Australia # The Fall # Vacation on Cybertron # The Divorcing # ASFM (Alpha SourceFilm Maker) # Peter and the Torture of Doom # Back to the Pilot # The Doomship # Nicole's Problem # Traitor! # The Cheese # The Fight # A Broken # The Loveable # The Prisoner # Travel to the 1930's # Operation: Invading Planet Serio # Zim, Gumball, Stewie, Brian, Skoodge, Bashful, Nicole and Hera in Japan # Cool Handed Peter (Again) # The Time Bomb # Brian's Vengeance # I don't need this filth! # Regular Jessie # On The Road to 1773 # Life of Anais Season 6 #New Brain #On the way to the inside #Easter #B-Stewie and B-Brian's Misadventure #The Phoney #Burple Nipples #The Switchies #Studder's Game Show #The Moving #Edzilla's Return #A little boy thing #Paz's Story #The journey to the Church of Doom #The Betrayal #Mordecai in Space #Benson's Candy Scare #Halloween Spooktacular of Doom (Again) #The Spider Drone #The Lie #Loyalty/Assistant Day #Backseat Drivers from Beyond the Road #Irken and child vs adult #Bad, bad rubber chicken #And we fall down #Lard Nar's and Tak's Adventure #Return of The Frycook What Came From All Outer Space #The Revenge of Midbus #Empire on a roll #War of the treaty #Return of the Saucer Morons #The Council #Zelok, get lost #Hot Nicole #The youtube designing #Here come the Autobirds! #The liferdrive #Road to the pilot #The Lost love #The Tallests' Story #The Most Awesome Christmas Ever #The Year of The Congress #Hate is on the air #The Litterbuggers #Here come the Deceptihogs! #Engaged #Engaged (Part 2) #Zim and Gumball got jealous #The Box #Dawn of The Living Rabbids #Gumball's Movie #Zim Problem Season 7 #Love Can Be Cruel #Invader Gumball #The Better Life #Silkie the Destruct Bug #Kiss of friendship #The Venge #True Another Conclusion (Part 1) #True Another Conclusion (Part 2) #True Another Conclusion (Part 3) #True Another Conclusion (Part 4) #True Another Conclusion (Part 5) #True Another Conclusion (Part 6) #The Play #Bolognius Maximus #And Then There Were So Least (Part 1) #And Then There Were So Least (Part 2) #One #Future Lives #Love at First Sight #First Day of Park Heroes Academy # The Marty-Bob-Peter-Homer-Mordecai Christmas Blues #"Pranks a Lot" #The Lords in Wonderland #Door to Door (Again) #Vort (Episode) #Pyriantha #Irken Attack #The Forest of Death (Part 1) #The Forest of Death (Part2) #Look out! His neck is crooked! #Return of The Living Rabbids #The Beginning to an End Season 8 Starting with this season, the show started to take more of an adult direction, show full nudity at times and going fully uncensored. Because of this, Comedy Central transitioned to a premium cable network, joining the likes of HBO and Showtime. # Ressurection # Rambo! # A Secret Which Shocked the Empire # Clones in Disguise # Just Speeding My Own Ways # Slow The Heck Down! # I'm Over Her # Missing Incident # Hakuna Matata Mammals and South Park Boys Unite # Life of Mordo # Cybertronian Fazbear # The Traitorous Benson must die! # Zack's Birthday Mystery # Sleep Like a Little Bunnie # Child Possession # Ebola What Now? # Zelok Finally Snapped (Part 1) # Zelok Finally Snapped (Part 2 # Child Love # Legend of the Dark Spark # 24 Years Later... # Empire Past # 12 Hours of Crime (Part 1) # 12 Hours of Crime (Part 2) # 15 Minutes of Doom # Chocolate with Nuts # Days of Present Past # Age of Extinction # That "Thing" Between Them # Orbot and Cubot's Craziest Adventure # DiRT Rally # Human, where are the Lords!? # Empire Craziness # Hero Day # Fired, but attacked # Bachelors # Cat's Angels # You can't read # Back to the Multiverse # Chieftains on the Mission! # Under Construction of Destruction # Operation Impending Doom 3 # A Extordonary Thanksgiving # Child rape # Swear No More! # The Time Spank # A True Threat and a Greatest Bad Guy Season 9 This is the last season to feature Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman as a main cast members. # Your Embarrassing Me! # The Exile # Love at First Sight # Trick or Feet # The Walking Doof (Part 1) # The Walking Doof (Part 2) # A Giant Worm! # Come Here You Beautiful Beast! # The Christmas Quest (Part 1) # The Christmas Quest (Part 2) # The Dinner # Execute Order 66 # No, I Am NOT A Furry # We Are "Never" Inferior # A Rabbid's Life # The Four Doctors # Heroes Disassembled # Stan # Girl Love # Rampage and Vengeance # Change for the Heart # It Exists!? # Another One # It's Called Incest # High on lemonade # Gone as Dead # Benson and Squidward Season 10 Season 10 is the show's final season. Most episode in this season focused on the show's focus, comedy, except for the final episode. However, this would lead into a brand new series. #The Reclamation Begins Specials #Life of Benson #Bite my shiney metal filth #Freddy Fazbear's Pizza of Doom #Freddy Fazbear's Pizza of Doom 2 #Freddy Fazbear's Pizza of Doom 3 #Freddy Fazbear's Pizza of Doom 4 #Return for Yesterday #Transwarp #Let's Protect Luma! #You break it!? You buy it! #Missing Bunnie Incident #London Bridge is Falling Down #Candy's Burgers and Fries of Darkness #The Skyline #The Prototype #Dimensions in Time #Rolling around Movie #The Extordonary Regular Movie Trivia *While a video game has not been made for this yet, the rights for video games for this series have been acquired by Ubisoft. *While Season 8 and on have retained a TV-MA rating for language and sex, the only time the violence marker is used is for specials. Category:Shows Category:Series Category:Crossovers Category:Cartoon Network productions